Half-Bred
by Saturn-hime
Summary: PG-13 for cussing and (maybe) darkness. It's about vampires. I personally think it's good o:)
1. Default Chapter

Characters:  
Zoicite Retaw- A fireman by day and undead hunter by night. He is very  
smart and studious. He loves to read a write. He has long blonde hair  
and blue eyes.  
  
Kunzite Evol- Lawyer by day and undead hunter by night. He is   
incredibly serious. He almost never laughs or smiles. He has long  
white/silver hair and blue eyes.  
  
Jedite Erif- Practical Joker and Preist's aprentice by day, undead   
hunter by night. He loves to crack jokes. He has short, blonde hair  
and green eyes.  
  
Nephrite Cook- Owner of the 'Rose Cafe' by day undead hunter by night.   
He loves to cook and fight. He has long, brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Darien Chiba- Surgeon by day, undead hunter by night. He is as cold as  
ice and proud of it. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Lita Kino- Co-owner of the 'Rose Cafe' by day undead hunter by night.  
She is a wonderful cook and fighter. She has long brown hair and   
bright green eyes.  
  
Ami Mizuno- Computer technician by day undead by night. She is really  
smart. She has short, blue hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Raye Hino- Preistess and undead by night. She has a very firey temper.  
She has long raven hair and dark violet eyes.  
  
Mina Aino- Undead by night. She is very sweet and bubbly in nature.   
She has long, blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
  
Serena Tsugino- Police officer by day undead by night. She is very   
much like Mina except more...sweet. She has longer blonde hair and   
bright blue eyes.  
  
Serenity- I'm not telling! You'll find out later...hehehe...you'll   
also find out her last name and looks later, don't worry, K?  
@~}~~~  
  
I thought it was the wind. How wrong I was.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Half-bred  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I thought imortal beings could never experience love.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prologue  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I seem to be wrong a lot, lately.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Saturn-hime  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm usually a highly intellegent person.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
WUENSCHEL@prodigy.net put review as the subject, k?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, stop bugging me!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoicite smiled bitterly. Retreival seemed to be the main point   
right now. How exactly HAD the United States allowed this to happen?  
He had lost his father and brother in the second explosion. Everyone  
highly doubted anyone could live this long in all of the rubble. He  
stopped suddenly. Had he heard correctly?  
  
Zoicite listened harder. Yes, it was definately crying. From   
where, he could only guess. It seemed to be coming from off to his   
left. A slight pathway had been cleared and Zoicite followed it. He  
was definately on the right track, the crying was getting closer. How  
could someone survive this long? It had been THIRTY days since the  
World Trade Center had collapsed. Not hours, not minutes, but DAYS.   
THIS would be hard to explain.   
  
He went op a flight of standing stairs and stopped dead in his   
tracks. Bodies. At least fifty bodies. He suddenly located the   
source of the crying. Sitting near a particularily large pile of   
bodies was a young girl, about eighteen. She had short, blue hair and  
was crying with her head on her knees.  
  
"Are...you...alright?" he asked slowly and quietly, as if to not   
frighten her.  
  
"Do you know what it's like...what it's like...to forget? To   
almost not have to worry about ever doing it again?" she said in a  
small, monotonous voice. It didn't seem to be like her, it was as if  
the voice, simply, did not belong to her.  
  
"Doing...what?" he asked.  
  
"This," she said waving her hand around the room they happened to   
be in. "I almost forgot how to this...unpleasant task."  
  
"How long has it been since...?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Sure, I would."  
  
"I KNOW you wouldn't."  
  
"Ok...let's get you out of here." She looked up and his breath   
caught in his throat. She had deep, wise, blue eyes. There was blood   
running slowly down her face.  
  
"Yes...let us go," she said and stood up. She had incredibly long  
legs and a body to die for.  
  
"It's one of the 'perks' of the 'job'," she said bitterly. "Can   
we get out of here yet?"  
  
"Yea..."  
(o)~}~~~  
  
If you want the deal on the beginning of this then look (almost)  
every other line. That is what I'm trying to say at the beginning.   
I'm REALLY sorry if it is hard to understand. What do you think that  
the blue-haired girl is? I know! Do you want to know? Stay tuned for  
the next chapter! My friend Rachel-chan A.K.A. Serena the meatball  
head has written a story and I'm gonna post it for her....it's really  
good but she kills of Serena...o well, she uses Euing!(sp?!?!) From, u  
know...Card Captor Sakura... =:) He's REALLY hott! White hair...blue  
eyes...wings...::sigh::...::drool::...  
  
XOXO  
~Saturn-hime~  
  
"MY FRIENDS ARE ALL PERVERTS!!!" ~Mio~ 


	2. Default Chapter

Half-bred  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I don't find myself 'weird' or 'different' just unnatural. Its   
not like I actually like the killing. It's the worst part for me. I   
hate it, I wasn't a violent person. Of course, I volenteered. She  
asked, I said all right, that was it. You know, I never thought that a  
little scar on someone's finger could mean something so...sinister and  
...just plain evil.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I hate my job. No, not my possition at the fire department. That  
one is reletively normal. I mean my night job. The one where I stay  
up all night stuffing wooden stakes into immortal beings. And shooting  
silver bullets into the same immortal beings. Sure, I have me best  
friends but, they only do so much good. My friends aren't as...  
studious as I am. They just  
don't understand, even if they are in the same proffesion by night.  
And you wonder why there are five of us. There are ALWAYS at least two  
of us on the street at night. Vampires, werewolves, banshees, and   
other undead don't know that of course. Darien is a surgeon. He used  
to study as much as I did. Jedite is a Priest's apprentice. The  
Preist  
is at this little temple and he has a grandaughter who lives with him  
although she lives off ground. Nephrite is a chef. His best friend,  
Lita,  
also works with us. She is probably the toughest female I know.  
Kunzite is REALLY serious, even I'm not the serious, I don't think. He  
also works with me at the fire department. I am Zoicite. Fire fighter  
by day-undead killer by night. I lead one exciting life, don't I?  
  
Now, that female I rescued this morning, she, well...she smiled at  
me and I practically fainted. She was a vamp, her canines pointing  
slightly out farther than the rest of her teeth. But there was  
something different about her. I've learned something  
new today class. Vamps walk around in the day time.  
I'm about twenty minutes away from my building. I'm walking, I  
don't really care. Not at all.  
  
"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's not safe to walk around in  
allys?" a voice asks me. I look up. Shoot. It's dark. I look to my  
left. Standing there is a gorgeous blond, her hair done up behind in  
a big red bow, her canines flashing dangerously. Damn. Two vamps in  
one day, I'm on a roll.  
  
"Don't worry. She won't hurt you, I don't think. Hey Mins, you  
don't bite do you?" a new voice asked. It was hauntingly familiar.  
  
"Of course I bite, by the way, don't you," the blonde asked.  
  
"Not as often as you," the voice says.  
  
"She's right you know, Mina, you bite WAY too much, it's not  
healthy," said another voice. Three people snorted. Another person  
came out into the light. Short, blue hair and fathomless blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't know vamps hunted in packs," I said, regaining my voice.  
  
"Only the smart ones do," said the other voice. Third person  
steps into the light. Long raven hair, violet eyes. I give them  
points for original looks. "Now, how did you find out we were vamps?"  
  
"He's a killer," says a new voice. Thank the gods out there for  
partners. Out stepped one of my partners, a wooden stake at the ready.  
  
"How'd you get yourself into this mess, Zoi?" asked my blonde  
haired companion.  
  
"I dunno," I said.  
  
"You know Zoi, you should be glad none of us, except Lita had work  
tonight,"  
said a new voice. A wooden stake flew out of nowhere and...the blue  
haired vamp caught it neatly in her hand and flung it back.  
  
"OW..DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" yelled the voice.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have flung that stupid wooden stick. Those  
those things are sharp and dangerous...to mortals," said the blonde.  
  
"Actually, mortal humans beleive that you can kill us with stakes,  
sunlight, blessed swords, and/or crosses. You may not have noticed,  
but most of the Vamps your have killed seem weaker. Fact is, boys...  
they are," said the blue haired girl that I had 'rescued' earlier today  
  
"Ack....stop Ames...you're making me feel insuperior, which I am  
not,if you haven't forgotten," said the raven haired girl.  
  
"Of course, I haven't forgotten, I'm just...well...smarter than  
you are....I DO have THOSE bragging rights," said the blue haired girl  
called 'Ames.'  
  
"She IS right, Raye," said the blonde.  
  
"I know...but that's the problem..." 'Raye' said. Another wooden  
stake flew out of nowhere and peirced 'Ames'' back.  
  
"I'm melting!! I'm melting!!!!" she shrieked. The other two just  
giggled. "You know...if I were a fourth vamp that MIGHT just have  
hurt," she said and pulled the steak out of her back. It was covered  
in a deep crimson blood. 'Ames' frowned. "I just ate! Not fair! Not  
fair at all!"  
  
"Which one should we get for you?" asked the blonde.  
  
"None." (Ames)  
  
"WHAT?!?" we all yelled and one of my comrads fell out of the  
tree.  
  
"Well...let's see....he ::points to me:: got me out of the WTC  
this afternoon and didn't report me," she said. "He knew what I was  
before now."  
  
"And you SPARED her?!!" exclaimed the guy who had fallen out of  
the tree.  
  
"Well...uh...yea...Jedite....it's not MY fault...."  
  
"Did she say this AFTERNOON?!" exclaimed Kunzite.  
  
"Yes, I did." (Ami!)  
  
"You guys are idiots!" says a new voice.  
  
"And you aren't, Meatball Head?" asked the raven haired girl  
called Raye.  
  
"Shut up, Pyro!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"How you gonna go about doin' that?"  
  
"You think you're so smart..."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Well, me and my buds/partners sat there listening in disbelief,  
never had we heard vampires argue amongst themselves. Never. Its like  
and unwritten rule or something.  
  
"Well, tata, boys!" said the blonde as they all bounded off.  
Suddenly, we all heard a low howling.  
  
"Oh. Shit."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I love you guys! Not really. Ne way. I'm gonna make another story   
that has been doing nothing in my brain. K?  
  
Hey! Guess what! My band gets to play w/ the high school for  
homecoming. It'll be way wicked cool. We're playing: The Fight Song  
A.K.A Washington and Lee Swing, The Star Spangled Banner A.K.A The  
National Antom, They "Hey" Song, and Hey Baby. Uh...being the hentia  
that I am, you can imagine (or maybe not) what I thought when my band  
teacher handed out. Ne1 want some ABC Gum? It's yummy! Honest!  
hehehe.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Silor....Moon..::gasp is heard::  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
*I'm already taken  
you spoke up too late.  
I love somebofy else  
so you'll just have to wait.  
The years flew by so quickly   
and there we were in junior high  
When I realized that I still loved her so  
so I called her up and told her  
exactly how I felt...*  
'I'm already taken' ~Author unknown by me~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~*~PREVIEW OF 'Moon Bound'~*~  
  
He thought he saw a flash of gold, but what would be gold on the MOON?  
Of course, being the curious person that he was, he had to look.   
Sitting on a moon rock was a beautiful creature. It looked as if it  
were female. It was wearing a long, flowing white dress. It had bare  
feet and hair spun of sunshine. (groan...I'm turning into a poet!)   
It's hair was done up in two 'meatballs' that had flowers weaved in;   
it's hair also had two long ponytails that sprouted at the base of the   
'meatballs'. (I'm calling it a she from now on!)  
  
She suddenly turned to him, eyes wide and fled.  
  
Did you like? 


End file.
